


Choice II

by DarkShadeless



Series: Overseer Sar [29]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Humor, Shenanigans, my terrible sense of, self-indulgent fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 19:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15103802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkShadeless/pseuds/DarkShadeless
Summary: Sar isn’t the only one who feels the pressure.





	Choice II

 

 

Akonda has been standing in front of the simple door for five minutes straight. At least. He should really knock. Or just barge in, the way people always do with _his_ room.

Not that he would dare. Barge in, that is. If he did that Envela would make a bedside carpet from his hide and complain about the quality of his fur while she is at it.

She told them not to bother her today. _Or else._

The ‘or else’ hadn’t been said aloud but it had been implied heavily enough to leave dents in the mess hall table.

Akonda swallows and regrets, fervently, that he let his squad mate convince him to do this. How their unit leader weathers Hoshi’s eyes-of-doom on a daily basis he has no idea. He caves like a wet towel every time.

_Just knock. She won’t murder you._

Or so he hopes. It _is_ important. That’s what the bothan tells himself when there’s no answer and the door isn’t locked.

“Envela?”

_Maybe she’s out?_

She isn’t. She just hasn’t heard him and it quickly becomes clear _why_.

“-should really pack your things, young lady. You’ve had your adventure, it’s time to come home.”

“ _Papa_!” Akonda freezes where he is, half a step into her sanctum like a thief trespassing on sacred ground and waiting for a lightning strike to come down on his head. _Oh, Force._ “This isn’t an _adventure_! It’s the greatest thing I’ll ever be a part of!”

Envela is on holo. He can just make out the Sith Pureblood on the other end of the connection, an imposing figure wearing a highly decorated imperial uniform.

The man seems to be suffering agonies. More tentatively, than Akonda would have expected he says, “ _Sweetheart_. Isn’t the Empire great enough for you?”

Envela puffs up and her subordinate winces instinctively. “The Sith _rolled over belly-up_ for the Empire of Zakuul! My Commander cut it open, dragged it’s intestines out and _strangled_ it with them and _we were late to the party_.” That’s not how he would describe what went down, exactly. Apart from the last bit. Still better than not showing up at all, like some people he could name.

The… admiral? Moff? Lord? _Her father_ wrings his hands. “Honey, it was a very difficult situation. You have to understand.” Then, poised to continue to try and placate his offsprings ire, an impulse Akonda can sympathize with _completely_ , his holo-picture grows stiff. “Baby girl, is that an alien in your bedroom?”

Envela whirls around, catches sight of the _interloper_ on her territory and a shiver of emotion passes over her face. He's pretty sure this is what a near-death experience feels like. Or a heart attack.

The half-pout she wore for her sire grows fixed. “ ** _Akonda_**.”

All or nothing. She can’t kill him twice. … actually she probably could. She'd find a way  _somehow._ _Kriff._

Best make it quick then. “Emergency meeting!” The statement ends dangerously close to a squeak.

Envela’s jaw develops a tick, as if she might unhinge it to swallow him whole. “Can’t you idiots survive _five minutes_ without me there to save your collective asses?”

There’s a shocked inhale from the vicinity of her desk.

Watching her avaricious bloodlust blossom into a radiant smile in the moment before she turns it on her father might be the most alarming thing Akonda has seen in his _life_.

“You heard him, daddy. I have to go.”

Her sire pales. “But sweety- I-“

“Will just have to deal with it. I am a big girl now. You can’t tell me what to do and _neither can mother_. Give her my love.” Mr. Moff seems to reach the verge of a nervous collapse at this declaration. If the woman he married is anything like the daughter he spawned with her, the only thing Akonda can fault him for is not running the other way when they _met_.

“Sugarpuff-“

“ _Kisses_ _~_ ”

Envela flicks the connection offline with lethal precision. All light drains from her face. In fact the whole room seems to grow a shade darker. “ ** _What. Happened_** _.”_

Confronted with what could be his last moments in this world, Akonda finds an answer. _Quickly_. It’s not as diplomatic as he wanted it to be. “Uhm. Rako’sparentscalledback and- uh-“ His eyes flicker between the holo-projector and her.

His squad leader breathes deep. “Repeat. That. And in Basic.”

“Rako’s parents called.”

“ _And_?”

“And… we’re pretty sure they’re putting a hit out? We’re making contingency plans.”

Silence falls. After a few moments the pressure lifts. A little. Envela spears him with a look that tells him she hears what he’s not saying and she’s _judging him for it_.

“… and we need someone to sit on Juiinta when we tell her that.”

“Right.” With a huff that declares her to be the only competent person on the damned planet Envela rolls her shoulders. “Whatever. Let’s go. We’ll braid ribbons into each other’s hair or… various appendages… while I keep her in a headlock. It’ll be fun.”

“I’m sure you can-“

“ _If I have to suffer, so do you.”_

 

 


End file.
